Ghost Of You
by keL-rebecca
Summary: “I do understand, because I feel the same way! Harry…” Cedric cupped Harry’s chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. “Don’t…don’t do this. Don’t…don’t like, or love me too much. I don’t deserve you, or your feelings,”
1. Complicated Feelings

**Ghost Of You **

By keL-rebecca

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J. K. Rowling, who I think is a genius.

**First Chapter – Complicated Feelings**

_**What could be done by a heart so bold when what it longs for remains so cold?** _

It was a night that owned a raven sky and a pale full moon slightly hidden behind clouds lined with silver. The air remained misty from the late afternoon rain; drops of water could still be spotted resting on leaves and flower petals. Across the dark forest, whose creatures had burst to life as soon as the sun had set, a castle towered, lit by several hundred lights seen from just a single angle. It was the Hogwarts castle, and it is where this story unfolds, on a clear night after a stormy day.

Dinner was almost over. A lot of students had gone up to their Common Rooms while some chose to remain in the Great Hall to finish leftover desserts or simply to have a conversation with their companions so as not to be disturbed by anyone. Three of the students who were chatting over dinner were Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron kept the other two waiting by saying that he wanted his ice cream to melt first before eating it, although they all knew that the ice cream was hexed and therefore would not melt until the next day. It was a good thing that Harry didn't want to do homework just yet and had convinced Hermione to stay for a while, although she kept going on about how laziness could affect their futures.

"…And of course if for example we end up working for the Ministry of Magic, it wouldn't be right if we just let the paperwork do themselves, now would it?" Hermione was saying. "There's always magic, but we can't rely on that all the time. Our wands can get lost and again if we were lazy until then we wouldn't be looking for it, now would we? Harry, Ron, are you listening?" She saw that they seemed to be absorbed in another subject.

"Uh, yeah," replied Ron. "You were still talking about laziness, am I correct?" He beamed at Harry, who returned it with pleasure.

"Yes well, that's the _subject_ but I don't think you listened to the _content_, Ron,"

"Why only me? Harry wasn't listening, too!"

"And now you tell me you're not listening," Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I swear, you two can be totally insensitive sometimes,"

"Sorry, Hermione," said Harry. "We're going to do homework later, we promise,"

Hermione nodded. "That's good. We can all do it together. So," She inhaled and exhaled once. "What were you two talking about?" There was no answer. "Oh c'mon now. Is it a subject exclusively for boys? I'll be open-minded, don't you worry. I've had plenty to read in the past about the opposite gender's psychology,"

"Well…" began Harry. "We don't really know if you're going to approve of what we were talking about. It doesn't concern Ron, but it's about me. I…" He looked at Ron. The redhead shrugged. He knew it was up to Harry to decide what to say to their lady friend. "I have this new, err, crush,"

Hermione's face lit up. "Why didn't you say so in the beginning? Wait," The boys' hearts skip a beat. "So you don't have a crush on Cho anymore?" They went back to normal.

Blushing, Harry replied, "Yeah. It just sort of…went away for some reason. But it's alright. It's not like I've told her anything about it. What she doesn't know can't harm her, nor me," He smiled.

"Whatever you say," said Hermione. "Who's your new crush? Do I know her? Have we met her before?"

"Um…" Harry swallowed hard. He knew he had to say a name sooner or later.

It had been equally if not more awkward for him to tell Ron the other day. They were in the bathroom washing their hands dripping in an icky green potion, which was supposed to make things pop but since they had failed to concoct it perfectly it blew in their faces instead. They were just about to finish when Harry spoke. "Ron?"

"Yeah?" Ron asked without looking up. The icky green color seemed to have dyed his palm.

"I have something to tell you," That caught the redhead's attention. He turned the faucet off and looked at Harry, frowning in curiosity. Harry reddened. "Thing is, I haven't told anyone, not even Hermione. It's just that…I don't know if I should be feeling this way at all. It's…wrong, in so many ways, too. But I do need someone to hear me out, because I keep on holding back and it's so frustrating," When Ron didn't say anything he went on. "Ron…I like…a guy," He turned his back so as not to see Ron's reaction. He knew his best friend might've turned green, and he was anticipating barfing sounds. Instead, he heard only one word.

"Really?"

Unbelieving that Ron had accepted it Harry faced him again. His face was normal and his frown had gone. He appeared to be interested rather than disgusted. "Ron, didn't you hear what I just said? I like a guy, a guy, Ron. And…I'm a guy, too! Doesn't that sound so…strange to you?" Ron shook his head. "Not at all?" Another shake. Harry gleamed and embraced Ron. "Thank you! I thought you were going to shun me forever or something!"

"Shun you? No way, Harry," said Ron with a smile. "It's okay to like a guy. I haven't, but it's not like you killed someone. There are more terrible things. So, who's the lucky winner?"

Harry let go of him and smiled happily.

"Harry…Harry!" Hermione's voice disturbed Harry's flashbacking. "If you didn't want to tell me who it is, then you should've never talked about it in front of me. You pay the price for not listening to me,"

"Alright, alright," said Harry. He breathed deeply. Hermione was his best friend as well, and she had every right to know. Besides, it would be better to have two people keeping your secret. It was more fun that way, and if one was away then the other could still listen. "I know you're good at this, so I'll give you three clues. Each one's going to help you narrow down everyone and end up guessing my crush. If you don't get it, then I'll tell you. Is that okay?"

"A game, huh? Alright. I'm ready,"

"First, my crush is not in our House because if my crush was in Gryffindor I wouldn't be able to control myself," Harry said quickly. "Second, my crush is a Quidditch player that has the same position as I have. And third," Hermione was deep in thought. "My crush is a he," Hermione gasped.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh…" Hermione looked hysterical. "Harry, you don't mean to tell me that you like--?"

"Like who?" asked Harry, nervous as hell. Girls' reactions were definitely different from guys'.

Hermione minimized her voice to a whisper. "You like Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff Seeker?"

Harry blushed at the sound of the name. He simply nodded and didn't take his eyes off of Hermione, who looked as though Hagrid had slapped her. It was true. He liked Cedric. No, he adored Cedric. Those gray eyes that almost dissolved completely into two curved lines when he brought out one of his most adorable smiles, those thin yet luscious-looking lips a constant crimson color, those rosy red cheeks, that shiny chestnut blond hair that was neat and messy at the same time, the slightly muscular build…Harry loved just about everything the older boy possessed. It was amazing he had kept his feelings to himself for nearly three weeks.

Hermione looked around and saw Cedric talking to some of his Hufflepuff friends. She didn't find him that attractive, but the redness on Harry's face said the exact opposite. Harry must've seen something great in the boy that made him act that way, because not even Cho could make him as distracted as he was at that moment. Hermione knew that there was nothing left she could do because Harry had already fallen for him. And he had fallen hard.

"So are you going to kill me or what?" Harry asked, anxious. If anything he didn't want Hermione to think of him different, because he was only listening to what his heart was telling him, and that was that he had a tremendously soft spot for Cedric.

"I really don't know what to say," said Hermione. She had a look on her face that had a mixture of uncertainty and confusion. "Cedric's okay, but of all the girls in this school Harry, why did you go for a guy? I just wanted to know," she added when Harry frowned at her.

"I don't know…" answered Harry. He really had no idea why. "Maybe…maybe my feelings for him were only, developed or something. It's not like I know him that well for me to be fascinated this much. But I do see him during matches, and sometimes we greet each other in the hall. That's it. And girls…I like girls, but they can be so…the same, you know? No offense, Hermione. They have the same actions, same thoughts. I think I was trying to find something…different. I'm a guy, and guys' actions can be similar, too, but Cedric has this extra…thing inside of him. I haven't figured out what it is, yet, but it's there and I like him for that,"

Hermione was speechless at first. Harry's feelings seemed to be deeper than she thought they were. He knew what he was saying, and he was aware that his attraction to Cedric wasn't normal and of course wouldn't have normal consequences. It wasn't like Harry to fall for something taboo but he knew how to fall safely. Hermione figured that as long her best friend didn't do anything irrational, he would be alright.

"Harry," she said. "I…I think this new crush is neither rare nor common, because there are a lot of guys out there who like, err, guys. If I don't accept you because of this one thing, then I couldn't be called your friend. You like someone, but it just turns out that you have the same gender. That's okay, if you ask me. I just want you to know that I'll support you, but," Harry was about to hug her. "But, you have to promise me that there will be no funny business, nothing dangerous, if you know what I mean,"

"Yes, yes, I promise!" Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione. "I'm so glad to have friends like you guys,"

Hermione felt happy for Harry, genuinely happy.

* * *

The next day was a very important day. The Triwizard Tournament was going to be held in Hogwarts, and the chosen students from two other schools of magic, namely Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, were scheduled to arrive. Students waited as most of them sought the windows to get a good view. At last the visitors were there, the Beauxbatons students sporting winged horses and the Durmstrang students riding what looked like a pirates' ship. The excitement within the castle grew.

The Hogwarts students waited eagerly for the visitors to enter the Great Hall. The large double doors opened, and in came the ladies of Beauxbatons. Ron, who was enchanted by the veela-looking girls, had his mouth in a large O the whole time. Harry found them very beautiful, but Hermione somehow didn't approve of them, especially because Ron was still ogling at them after they had settled near the Teachers' Table. After that, there was a loud thud the Durmstrang students arrived. They looked stern and well disciplined, some of them doing complicated gymnastics while the others displayed their heavy wooden sticks that created flames when they were hit against the ground. It amazed everyone, but the amazement grew tenfold when in came the headmaster of Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff, accompanied by two students, one of them being Viktor Krum.

"That's Viktor Krum!" shouted Ron excitedly. "Harry, it's him! The best Seeker in the world! I can't believe it!"

Harry simply smiled. He was in absolute awe. The Beauxbatons and the Durmstrang students were great, and they looked as though any one from them could win the Triwizard Tournament. He wondered who would be the Hogwarts champion, though he head heard Cedric's name from other students so many times already he was beginning to be jealous that they didn't blush doing it. He looked over at the Hufflepuff table. Cedric was paying very close attention to the visitors. By the looks of his eyes, he seemed to be searching for possible champions. Harry knew he was serious about the tournament.

"What do you think?" asked Hermione all of a sudden.

"About what?" asked Harry in reply.

"About Cedric wanting to be a champion. A lot of people have died in the Triwizard Tournament, and even the likes of him aren't safe. You aren't thinking of joining, are you?"

"No way," said Harry. "Don't be ridiculous, Hermione. Why would I want to join? For Eternal Glory?"

"No, for Cedric," Hermione's voice seemed sad. "You can protect him if you join. Then again, people might think it unfair if you were chosen. Harry Potter, the boy wizard almost as popular as You-Know-Who himself, adds another title to his list. It will get mad if you join,"

"You think I don't know that? Besides, I believe in Cedric. Nothing bad will happen to him. I know it,"

Hermione kept quiet. She wondered why she was worrying about Cedric, or maybe…for Harry. She wouldn't be able to bear it if she saw him devastated if ever Cedric was harmed in any way. Harry's heart had been broken so many times in so many instances, and if another one came along, one that involved her best friend's beloved, he might not be able to get back up again.

There was uproar from nowhere. Harry and Hermione looked up at the same time. It seemed that only those who were 17 and above were allowed to join the Triwizard Tournament. The Weasley twins had a mischievous look on their faces.

"Looks like we won't be sleeping tonight, George," said Fred.

"Because we have a lot of homework to do, Fred," said George. "We'll have to start immediately,"

"Bloody hell we do," said Fred. They gave each other high-fives.

Meanwhile. Harry saw the look on Cedric's face harden. He thought about what Hermione said. What if something did happen to Cedric during the tournament? What if he wasn't able to protect himself for some reason? It drove Harry insane to think about such things but he couldn't help it. He had only begun to care about Cedric, and he couldn't lose him now, not to some stupid game.

All Harry could do was wait, and embrace the events that were about to unfold.

* * *

Author's Note: Right now I'm rewriting the second chapter because I realized that I'm just narrating the entire story just as it is, only, in my own words. So in short, it sucks. But please do be patient. You know me. I'm a turtle when it comes to updating. So, yeah, okay. Thank you for reading. 


	2. Pretentious Adversaries

**Second Chapter – Pretentious Adversaries**

_**You hide in the darkness while I cringe in pain as the sun gives way to eternal rain.**_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione found seats at the small wooden bleachers set up near the Goblet of Fire, as the Beauxbatons students had occupied one of the long tables and so Gryffindor and the students from Durmstrang had to find someplace else to sit. Harry looked ahead and got a glimpse of Cedric. He looked nervous for a moment, but when someone had tapped him on the shoulder to say something to him, his face brightened and a smile appeared on his face.

Harry knew that there was a humongous chance that Cedric would be part of the chosen ones. After all, he was a good prefect, the strong captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, an outstanding student, and he was a very charismatic person. But deep inside, Harry wanted someone else to get the title. The thought of Cedric getting hurt burned in his brain. Belief in the prefect's magical talents wasn't enough to replace the doubts in Harry's mind. It just wasn't.

Everyone grew silent as soon as Dumbledore went beside the Goblet of Fire that was giving out a bluish glow. All waited, until the flames turned into a bright crimson. A piece of paper flew out of the fire, which the headmaster easily caught.

"The Durmstrang champion is…Viktor Krum!" At the announcement, everyone cheered. Viktor stood up to be acknowledged and went to the room where the champions were supposed to go.

After a while, a piece of flower-shaped paper shot out of the red flames. "The Beauxbatons champion is…Fleur Delacour!" A high-pitched cheer spread through the air, and the beautiful Fleur stood up with a shiny white smile. Ron blushed at the sight. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

The next champion to be called was for Hogwarts. Cedric could feel his heart racing madly. Had he placed his name in the Goblet of Fire? Had he forgotten to? No. He couldn't have. People had seen him do it. He was even wet with the rain then. He tried not to look at where the headmaster stood. He tried not to listen, actually.

"And the Hogwarts champion is…" said Dumbledore upon getting the last paper that had gotten out of the fire. There was a deafening silence. Harry began to feel hot due to nervousness. It couldn't be Cedric. It couldn't be Cedric. "…Cedric Diggory!" Harry's heart fell while the rest of the school applauded wildly.

The Hufflepuff prefect stood up in disbelief and contentment. His dreams were coming true at last. He, too, went to the room where Viktor and Fleur were. There was no going back now.

In the Great Hall, Dumbledore was about to say some reminders when the flame grew red again. Everyone stopped. It was impossible. The three champions had been chosen. How could there be more?

A piece of parchment, slightly burned at the sides but readable nonetheless, swooshed out of the flames and gently sunk towards the ground. Dumbledore read the name quickly, and almost blurted out, "Harry Potter,"

Harry thought he heard his name so he didn't react at first. But all eyes were on him now, and Dumbledore was shouting his name. Hermione had to give him a push before he moved. He stood up slowly, knees slightly shaking. He approached Dumbledore, who gave him the piece of parchment. He looked at it, and almost instantly his eyes grew wide.

His first thought was: _No way. _

* * *

The argument between the teachers regarding Harry's being chosen was over, and the Boy Who Lived was walking alone in the hall, not knowing what to do. Of all people, why did _he_ have to be the fourth champion? It was bad enough that he looked like an extra, but why him?

Absorbed in his thoughts, Harry bumped against someone as he was about to turn into the corner. He fell on the ground hard but the pain hardly registered. He was much too distracted with the fact that he had never placed his name in the goblet, so how did that parchment ever get there?

"Are you alright?"

Harry wasn't paying much attention. He didn't want to be a champion. He didn't want Eternal Glory. He didn't want anything to do with the Triwizard Tournament. He just wanted…

"Harry?" The dark-haired boy looked up and gasped. It was Cedric. "Harry, are you okay? I'm so sorry," He helped him get up.

At first, Harry wanted to say something, but his voice caught in his throat. He swallowed immediately and tried to hide his blush as he said, "Y-yeah…I'm alright, Cedric…" He could feel goose bumps all over his arms.

"That's good," Cedric said with a smile. "Hey," He placed an arm on Harry's shoulder. "I know you didn't put your name in the goblet. If you're thinking about that, stop it. As long as you know you're innocent, in time everyone else will believe you. That's how it is: Learn to believe in yourself so others will. Okay?"

Harry nodded slowly. He looked into the deep pools of gray that were Cedric's eyes. How he wanted to melt under that enchanting gaze. Then an idea struck him. He was now a Triwizard champion, which meant that he could protect Cedric at last. Yes. He had to focus on that point. Almost everyone hated him at that moment, and he could care less. He had done nothing wrong, and he was going to go through with it because of love, his love for a boy named Cedric Diggory. No more, no less.

"I'm gonna go ahead, Harry," said Cedric, letting go of him. "I'll just see you when the First Task begins. Bye," He walked away at once. Harry, who couldn't believe that Cedric had just talked to him, didn't say anything. The blush on his cheeks spread to the rest of his face. If the tournament was going to give him more of Cedric, then he was ready as hell.

It was Harry's turn at last. He could feel his heart trying to escape his chest. There was nothing he could do at the moment but steady himself. He had prepared himself for this. Well, at least he tried his best to. Before he could take a step outside, he remembered something that had happened a few days before.

* * *

Dragons.

The word kept on repeating in Harry's mind. The First Task was going to be dragons, and they weren't the friendly type that was seen in cartoons. They were the big badass ones that had equally big badass tempers. Hagrid had showed them last night exclusively to the young Gryffindor. It scared the shit out of Harry, but he wasn't about to give up.

Harry looked up and saw something on people's shirts. Two Hufflepuffs passed by and he saw that they were wearing badges that said _Potter Stinks_. He ignored them although he felt slightly irritated. It had only been one day and yet everyone had united in going against him. He was crossing the grassy area to get to the library when he saw Cedric lying on a bench while his friends were standing and laughing at Harry. All of them had badges on except for Cedric, who noticed Harry and went to him.

"Try not to look at the badges," he said, grinning. "I tried to confiscate as much as I could, but I think they have stocks of it somewhere, whoever's making them, that is,"

"It's okay," said Harry. He felt a bit warm, being so close to Cedric again. "I don't mind. Anyway, I wanted to tell you about the First Task. It has something to do with dragons,"

"Dragons?" whispered Cedric. "How do you know that?"

"Someone showed them to me," answered Harry quickly. "Viktor and Fleur already know. Just thought you might want the information, too," He really wanted to look into Cedric's eyes, but if he did he knew he would be blushing uncontrollably again.

Cedric nodded. "I see. So we'll be battling dragons, huh? I don't know what I should be feeling, but it's pretty exciting, that is if you were one of the spectators or something,"

"Mmm," Harry tried to keep his words short and simple, so as not to blurt out something stupid while he was in a state of deep infatuation. "Well, uh, that's all I wanted to say. I have to go," He turned to leave when Cedric caught him by the arm. It was good that his back was turned; he was as red as a tomato.

"I nearly forgot," said Cedric. "Thank you, Harry,"

Harry gulped painfully. "N-no problem," He stammered, and walked briskly despite the fact that his knees were shaking like crazy. Once out of sight he leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breath. What he had for Cedric was no ordinary crush. No, no. It just got more difficult to understand.

Standing there in front of a cheering crowd and what looked like the Quidditch field that had been turned into the outside of a mine, Harry thought if maybe, just maybe after the tournament he could tell Cedric the truth and hope not to get rejected. It made him feel rather giddy to ponder on the plan; after all, he had never tried to romantically confess to anyone in his entire life. That was the ultimate suicide. When it came to Cedric, though, even rejection sounded like heaven. Anything that had to do with the Hufflepuff seemed perfect.

Harry didn't have time to think any more when a humongous tail came crashing towards him.

* * *

It was the Hospital Wing for Harry. Although he had gotten the Golden Egg, the task had given him a ton of unsightly injuries. After celebrating with his Gryffindor pals, he immediately went to have his wounds treated. He thought nothing serious had happened to him but along the way he felt his stomach lurching painfully. He bent and held himself where it hurt. The agony grew until Harry found himself on the floor, cringing and curled up like a dying worm. He felt his breathing slow down.

There were footsteps from somewhere, and although Harry wanted to ask for help his strength was being drained away. He saw something blurry, something yellow approach him. The last thing he heard was his name.

What seemed to be a second turned out to be six hours. When Harry woke up it was already nighttime, and he was in one of the beds in the Hospital Wing bandaged and all. He reached for his glasses that were on the side table when he felt a tug on his blanket. He put on his spectacles and covered his own mouth with his hand before he could gasp loudly. Cedric was right there beside him, sleeping peacefully.

Harry turned the lamp on to see if he wasn't mistaken. He swore he had never witnessed a more beautiful sight. The soft light covered every one of the features on Cedric's face perfectly. The older boy could've passed as an angel at that moment. He seemed so gentle, and so harmless. Harry wanted to touch him and feel his smooth skin, but before he could do anything Cedric slowly awakened. When he opened his eyes the light emphasized their grayness. Harry felt like he was on fire.

Cedric looked up at Harry and smiled. "Harry," He said with a delicate voice. "I'm so glad you're alright," He did something Harry had never expected: he placed a hand on Harry's cheek. "I was so worried about you,"

The warmth vanished. Harry suddenly saw Cedric in a whole new light. It was…strange. "You were worried?" He asked.

"Very," Cedric straightened up but kept his hand there. "I nearly screamed for help, too. Harry, this may sound weird coming from me, but I…" He made full eye contact with Harry. "I don't like it when you're hurt," Harry's eyes grew. Was it really Cedric talking to him? "When I was thinking of becoming a champion, you came to my mind and I wondered if you would have the same idea. And then it occurred to me: what if something terrible happened to you during the tournament? Would I be able to do anything?" Harry recalled asking himself the same questions. "My friends thought I was mad. After all, there were more important matters to think about. And then when I found out there was an age limit I felt extremely ecstatic, because then you would be safe. But then…" He looked almost depressed. "You still found your way into this. I don't blame you, except…except… agh!" Without warning, an immense pain shot through Cedric's entire body. He could feel himself shaking.

"Cedric? What's wrong?" asked Harry, his voice dripping with concern. He had never seen Cedric that way.

"I-I'm alright," Cedric tried to give Harry a smile despite what he was feeling physically. He knew better than to go against the rules; his master's rules, that is. "I think I need to go…eat something first," He slowly got up, doing his best to hide all unwanted emotion from his face. "I'll see you later, Harry," The younger boy noticed that he was clutching his side as he walked.

_What was that all about?_ Thought Harry. He had a feeling that his question would remain unanswered for a really long while.

* * *

Once he had reached an empty hallway a bit far from the Hospital Wing, Cedric collapsed on the floor. He was breaking into a cold sweat. His muscles were twisting unbelievably and the blood in his veins seemed to be boiling. What he had just done wasn't part of the plan. He knew that well. After all, he was one of the few who truly listened to his master. He even helped his master to think of ways to accomplish their goal. He allowed himself to be used, to be the bait. He had ignored what they had talked about before, and so he had to pay.

"_What have you done, Cedric?"_ asked a cold voice that surrounded Cedric. _"You were about to dwell into the most forbidden grounds of all. Are you going to give me shame, Cedric? Are you?" _The voice was getting angrier and angrier by the second. Nonetheless, it tried to remain calm.

"I'm sorry, Master. I beg for your forgiveness," whimpered Cedric, receiving more pain. "I will never do it again. Never again, Master. I was just caught in the moment. Please Master…give me another chance,"

Cedric's master paused, and spoke again. _"Very well, my gentle follower. This happens to be your first mistake anyway, so I shall let it go,"_

"Oh thank you, Master. Thank you," Cedric felt happy. If anything, he always longed for his master's approval.

"_But I'm warning you, Cedric,"_ continued Master. _"If you don't stick to the original plan, I will not think twice about getting rid of you. You know me, child. I like precision. We can't have a bad apple in the basket, now do we, Cedric?"_

"Of course not, master," replied Cedric. "Thank you again for sparing me. I am forever grateful,"

And the voice had gone.

Cedric was alone in the hallway. The pain had subsided. His master was merciful indeed. At that moment he vowed not to cause trouble again. Their plan was flawless. Only he, Cedric, could mess things up by doing something inappropriate, and one of them was to have feelings for the enemy.

* * *

Author's Note: I know I'm sort of beating around the bush, but I just want to take the story slowly and carefully, as I really do need to develop Cedric's character for the upcoming chapters. Enjoy, loves! 


	3. Unnoticeable Bitterness

**Third Chapter – Unnoticeable Bitterness**

_**The evil soul can no longer hide what awful screams it throws aside.**_

For two days, Harry pondered on why Cedric suddenly had a reaction like he did when they were in the Hospital Wing. It couldn't have possible been because of hunger. The agony on the older boy's face had been unmistakable. There was a deeper reason behind it all, and Cedric wasn't about to tell him.

For the same amount of time the two had not made contact, not even with their eyes. Although it was obvious that they were thinking about each other, neither was willing to approach first. It was almost a bit awkward to do so, and for unknown reasons, too.

"Go talk to him already," urged Hermione during dinner, kicking Harry under the table and receiving a soft 'Ouch!' in return. She knew about the incident. "It's okay not to ask him about what happened before, but at least say ' hi' or 'hello' or anything!" She sounded as though she was the one in Harry's shoes. Ron and Harry exchanged questioning looks.

"It's not that easy, Hermione," said Ron when he saw Harry was not in the mood to comment. "First of all, remember that Cedric has no clue about what Harry feels about him. Second, people are beginning to get suspicious so if they keep on seeing each other then there's bound to be a lot of rumor sooner than we expect. Last but not the least," Ron looked into Harry's eyes and spoke only when he found the spark that said 'yes'. "Harry's afraid to show that he cares about the pretty boy,"

Hermione blinked once. "That's so unreasonable of you, Harry!" she whispered angrily. "What's wrong about liking and caring about someone, huh? Is that evil? Is that a crime? I don't think so. I think that Cedric should feel lucky someone like you fancies him. It's not everyday that the only survivor of You-Know-Who's curse has a crush on you! That's extremely rare and wonderful! I swear, Harry, if Cedric rejects you I am going to shove toad warts down his throat and throw him in a pool of boiling ogre insides!"

Harry and Ron were much too afraid to speak.

"Uh…" said Harry after Hermione had calmed herself down with half a glass of cold pumpkin juice. "I get your point, Hermione, but are you saying that I should tell Cedric about this…err, crush?"

"Yes," replied Hermione, exhausted from talking too much and too fast. "And it has to be as soon as possible. At the same time, it has to be on a perfect day. He shouldn't be mad or annoyed or negative at all when you confess. You should catch him when he's at his best mood,"

Harry rubbed his chin and searched the Hufflepuff table for any sign of Cedric. He was talking to the girl next to him. The girl looked happy; she was blushing even. He was smiling at her, but his eyes were no longer as happy as usual.

_Damn this whole thing_, thought Harry to himself. _I was better off stalking Cedric every other night when no one else knew. Now I'm being prodded to reveal my secret, and to Cedric himself!_

Love was no rainbow ride indeed.

* * *

During Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall had simply given them notes to copy as they were going to discuss them on their next meeting. She had hexed the board so that each student saw part of the notes they were already copying; there was no need to wait for each other to finish a section.

Harry was bored to death as usual. He was copying with the laziest handwriting he had, while Hermione's was as neat as ever despite her speed. Ron had always said she might've been a typewriter in her previous life.

Harry was already in 'The Versions of the Solid-Gas Spell' when a piece of paper folded into a shirt landed on his parchment. He looked behind him. Seamus pointed to Neville who pointed to Lee. He mouthed "From Cedric Diggory". It was enough to make Harry blush.

Slowly unfolding the paper, Harry saw his name written on one of the sleeves. _Even his handwriting's cute_, he thought with a grin. He shook it off and read the letter. It said:

"_Harry, I don't know why we're no longer talking, but anyway I just wanted to tell you that I know what to do with the egg. I discovered the trick by accident. This may sound really odd but if you want to know more feel free to ask me. Not by replying to this, of course. I'd like it better if you approach me, because this silence between us is driving me mad. I really want us to go back to what we were before. I like being with you, I really do. That's all. Hope to hear from you soon. Cedric,"_

Hermione noticed the letter. Much to her surprise, Harry looked as though he had been hit by a freezing curse, except his entire face was blushing darkly.

* * *

It took a while to snap Harry back to normal. Ron and Hermione had to pull him out of the classroom with the letter, neatly folded back, in his hands. He had such a goofy look on that the other students began to stare at him in a strange way.

"What happened to Harry/" asked Fred, accompanied by his twin brother George. He waved a hand in front of the dark-haired boy but to no avail. He was still in Wonderland. "Blimey. What potion has he drunk lately?"

"Don't tell us you drugged him," said George half-jokingly to his brother Ron. "He can't help it if he's in-love with the pretty boy," The people walking by them stopped. "I mean, if Fred's gay then he's gay to the bone. There's nothing any of us can do, right Fred?"

Fred grinned. "Oh yeah. I love boys. It's not enough that I stare in the mirror in order to see one. I've had this never-ending curiosity about other guys; it's irritating sometimes. You of all people should know that George," Everyone started moving again. Fred budged George and gave him a now-everyone-thinks-I'm-gay-because-of-your-pathetic-reasoning-skills look. George returned an everyone-knows-that's-the-truth-so-you-don't-have-to-deny-it-or-anything-remember-Wood look. Fred blushed.

Harry suddenly absorbed what George had said. "How did you know about that?"

"You're alive, Harry!" exclaimed George. "And what do you mean 'how did you know'?"

"I mean, how did you know I…have a crush on…" Harry couldn't go on. Glaring at Ron and Hermione, he felt slightly betrayed. Had they told other people about his secret?

"On Diggory? It's much too obvious now, mate," snickered Fred. He gave Harry a pat on the back. "But don't you worry. We won't tell a soul. Not everyone's as attentive as we are when it comes to changes in people,"

"I…I changed?" Harry reddened slightly. Was his crush on Cedric having that much effect on him?

"Well, not drastically," answered George. "It's more of in the sense of…"

"…Of the way you do thing," continued Fred.

"Before you weren't too keen about the tournament…"

"…And now you seem to actually want to win,"

"It's not like that," protested Harry. "I can't do anything if I was chosen to be a champion. I can only accept it. Me liking Cedric has nothing to do the tournament,"

"Oh yeah, sure it doesn't" teased Fred. "But if I were you, Harry, I'd jump the pretty boy in the middle of a task," George gave him a low high-five.

Harry blushed. He knew he was attracted to Cedric, but he never saw him as an object of his fantasies. He saw what the Hufflepuff had to offer physically; actually, he was beyond anything Harry could ever ask for in a person. So why had he never felt sexually aroused by him?

"Look, I have to go, err, see him," said Harry. A tinge of pink remained in his cheeks. "I'll see you guys later," He went the other direction to where the sixth years were. He ignored the "Jump him Harry!" from Fred and George. The letter went to his robes pocket.

A group of Hufflepuffs walked past Harry. He retraced their path until he was in front of the Hufflepuff Common Room. He wondered if Cedric was inside. Even if he was, Harry didn't know the password.

"Oi! You there!" Harry's heart shot up to his throat in surprise. It turned out to be Cedric. "Oops. Sorry, Harry. I was making rounds. I heard someone was making trouble out here in the corridors; thought I might check it out," He placed a hand on top of Harry's ruffled hair. "I'm glad you're here. It's been a while,"

"Two days to be exact," said Harry, smiling. He missed hearing Cedric's cool voice. "You mentioned something about the egg in your letter--?"

"Ah, yes I did," replied Cedric. "Butterfly Stew," Harry followed him inside the Common Room. The Gryffindor had never seen so much yellow contained in a single room.

"It's quite simple, really," began Cedric once they had settled on the couch. "All you have to do…" Harry listened closely. "…Is take a bath,"

"T-take a bath?" repeated Harry.

"Take a bath," confirmed Cedric, his grin widening. "Don't forget the egg. Oh, and I suggest you use the Prefects' bathroom, the one that I use,"

"Does the bathroom have anything to do with the egg at all?" At that moment, Harry's mind was on the image of Cedric bathing, naked and everything. He immediately recognized his perverted-ness and stopped thinking at once. It wasn't a healthy activity to picture someone in his birthday suit.

"Not really, no," said Cedric. "But it's nice in there. You can think about the clue in peace,"

Harry nodded. He looked around the Common Room. It was awesomely bright and cheerful. No wonder the ones from Hufflepuff were so lively; they were always surrounded by happy colors.

"What are you thinking?" asked Cedric out of the blue. He noticed that Harry was a bit pale. "Are you alright there, Harry?"

The color on Harry's face returned. "Cedric, I…have to…say something…" His voice was quivering while the rest of him was panicking. He felt rather sick.

Cedric smiled in an attempt to make Harry comfortable, not knowing that he was doing the exact opposite. "You know you can tell me anything," He said gently.

Harry frowned. He had to get it over with. If he held it in any longer, he was sure to burst at the most unexpected instant. He was trying to avoid that. "Cedric I like you," He said in a whisper as quickly as he could. It was done. Finally.

"What was that Harry? I didn't hear you," said Cedric. Harry blushed. He hoped not to have to repeat it.

"Cedric, I like you!" exclaimed Harry furiously. He saw the Hufflepuff's eyes widen. He looked away so as not to feel any worse. "I've liked you ever since last year when I found out were the Seeker for your team. It was only recently, though, when I truly recognized my feelings for you. I didn't care, you see, because I was busy with other things. After a while you no longer mattered. You went back to being nothing to me, and then…" He swallowed. "And then summer arrived. There were times when I thought of you, but not seriously. It was at the World Cup when I…felt it…"

Harry recalled seeing Cedric again since the match when they went to the World Cup with Cedric's father Amos, Hermione, and the Weasleys. Cedric had jumped off a tree, landing right in front of Harry. The younger boy had blushed involuntarily. He had to admit that Cedric really did possess a lot of charisma. One smile from him was more than enough to make anyone scream giddily, including Harry himself.

"I daresay—you must be Harry Potter!" said Amos the instant he saw Harry's scar, which was slightly seen behind his jet-black hair. He held out a hand and promptly shook Harry's. "Cedric has been talking about you all summer, weren't you son?" Cedric coyly smiled. Harry thought he looked so adorable that way. "Ah! I remember now! Cedric beat you in Quidditch!" He laughed with content. "I was quite proud of my boy at that time, and right now I still am. Imagine: He beat Harry Potter!"

"He fell of his broom, dad," reminded Cedric, winking at Harry, whose heart jumped a mile off his chest. "If nothing had happened to him, he would've gotten to the Snitch first. His scar says it all. Heck, he's faster than lightning, I believe,"

"T-that's hardly true," said Harry. For some reason he felt intimidated by Cedric. It was only the second time they had been so close, the first one being the Quidditch match, when they were head-to-head in chasing after the Snitch. Something told Harry he wasn't supposed to forget that memory.

"C'mon!" Let's get a move on!" said Mr. Weasley to Harry, Cedric, and Amos. The three followed the Weasleys and Hermione. Harry went beside Ron.

"Looks like you and the pretty boy are getting along well," said Ron with a malicious grin.

"We're not," lied Harry. The truth was, whenever Cedric was there the cold air around Harry became warm.

"What have you got against Cedric, Ron?" asked Hermione, sounding annoyed. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Look who's talking," he said. "You're the one who values looks so much. And I thought you were smart,"

Hermione turned red. "You're out of line, Ron! How can you say that when all I said was--?"

"Hey, hey," said Harry. He went between them as soon as he sensed a fight about to commence. "I can't believer you're arguing about Cedric. Come on, that's quite inappropriate, don't you think?"

"Hmph!" Hermione looked at the trees instead. She thought they were better than seeing Ron's face. Ron did the same, although he was able to begin a conversation with Fred and George about Quidditch.

"He's rude and doesn't even know it," said Hermione. "Cedric hasn't done anything, and he's calling him a pretty boy like he doesn't have a proper name!"

"Well, he sort of is a pretty boy," said Harry. Hermione said no more.

When they had gone up the hill, Mr. Weasley urged them to touch the Portkey so they would be off. Harry was confused. The Portkey was an old boot?

"Harry! Hurry up!" shouted Mr. Weasley. "Or we'll leave without you!" Harry rushed to the Portkey and realized he was beside Cedric. He partially saw that the older boy's eyes were a strange color…

Before Harry could look into Cedric's eyes any further, the world around them spun wildly. Harry felt like puking so he closed his eyes. He heard Mr. Weasley say, "Let go! Let go!" Despite thoughts about death whirling in his mind, Harry did as they were told. Before he knew it he had landed on the ground real hard. The bones in his back seemed to have cracked. He opened one eyes. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric landed softly on their feet.

"Need some help, Harry?" Cedric took Harry's hand to help him up. Harry tightened his grip and accidentally put too much force when he pulled Cedric back. They soon found themselves entangled on the ground. "Sorry, mate. I can be clumsy, you know," apologized Cedric.

"That's quite alright," said Harry, a toothy smile on his face. "We're just the same," The feel of Cedric's body against him was unbelievably good. If only they could stay that way for a bit longer. "Err, could you um, get off me now?" he said, pretending to be slightly bothered. Cedric wore a panicked look and quickly got up. Harry stood as well. He realized how close they were lying there, and at last he had seen Cedric's eyes.

They were in the most beautiful shade of gray Harry had ever encountered.

At the present time, though, Harry wanted anything but to look in those eyes, those deep pools of gray that seemed to have been set first with his words. He could hardly breathe when he saw, out of the corner of his eye that Cedric had stood up.

_He's probably going to throw me out_, he thought. "Please be gentle with me," he blurted.

"I will," he heard Cedric say. Harry stared at the ground, waiting for a shout, a push, a shove, anything violent. He had said what he was supposed to say and that was the most important part. He didn't care if Cedric beat him to a pulp now; he deserved it anyway.

What happened next was a series of events Harry had a hard time believing. Cedric went in front of him; he was still staring at the floor so he didn't see the Hufflepuff's face. And then he felt it, something being pressed on his head. He realized that he had been kissed. He looked up. Cedric's lips were but an inch from his own. Cedric murmured "Harry," in a gruff voice before their lips eventually met.

The idea of being kissed by Cedric was something Harry simply had never pondered on. It was too absurd, too weird, and too impossible. It was as unimaginable as the Dursleys being genuinely nice to him. And so when it came true, Harry cried in happiness.

Cedric didn't seem to mind. He continued kissing Harry, tasting the Gryffindor's salty tears. It somehow turned him on—Harry's partial vulnerability. It was as though Cedric could do anything to him then, including…

"Oh Cedric," moaned Harry when their kiss broke. His eyes were halfway open, and he was more flushed than he should've been. Cedric saw that Harry must like him that badly for him to be so…affected.

"Do you want more, Harry?" asked Cedric in a very seductive voice. He already knew what Harry's answer was going to be by the deep blush on his cheeks.

Harry felt his entire body become numb when he said a pleading "Yes," Cedric smirked and whispered something in his ear. He reddened even more, the reaction adding to Cedric's satisfaction.

* * *

Author's Note: I first wrote this in a notebook with my awfully large handwriting, so I didn't think it would be so long. Oh well. Next chapter will be where all the loving is going to be, if you know what I mean. Mwahahahaha! Thanks for reading! 


	4. Torturous Pleasure

**Fourth Chapter – Torturous Pleasure**

_**Take me far with one long embrace because your smile melts the one on my face. **_

Harry woke up very early the next day. He felt really hot, almost as though he was on fire. No matter how hard he tried his dreams were always the bad ones, the sexual ones. He nearly came in two of those dreams but an owl's hooting had woken him up. And of course, it was Cedric who was the star of his imaginary porn films.

He remembered what Cedric had told him in the Hufflepuff Common Room, something that might've made him come if he had to hear it again from the same person.

"I love you, Harry, and I want to make love to you, no!" whispered Cedric lovingly, his hands on Harry's shoulders. "I want to go beyond that, beyond physical sex. Yes…" They slowly went down to Harry's chest. "I want to strip you of your virginity, Harry, in more ways, in every way humanly possible," Then to Harry's hips. "I want you…no one and nothing else but you, my dearest, loveliest, sweetest Harry. I want to hear you screaming, straining to say my name over and over again. And I want you to enjoy every bit of it," Cedric kissed Harry on the cheek. "I'll make sure you never try to find anyone else besides me," And they kissed feverishly one last time before parting.

Harry touched his lips with two fingers. He had tasted Cedric so intimately. He was intoxicated with his kisses, his touch, his breath, and his overwhelming warmth. Somehow, Cedric knew how to totally arouse him. The feeling of the older boy's hands all over him still gave him goosebumps. Never had he been groped that way, or groped in general. The sensation had sent fireworks inside Harry.

"We meet tomorrow night in the library," Cedric had said. "We shall make each other's desires come to life then," Harry wasn't able to say anything. His pants had suddenly become tighter.

During breakfast, Harry sat on the side that was turned away from the Hufflepuff table. If he was to react to Cedric in a funny way, Hermione and Ron might just find out about their plan that night.

"You seem disturbed today, Harry," said Hermione, seeing that he still had a lot of food on his plate halfway through the meal. "Are you alright? Did something happen between you and You-Know-Who?"

_Not yet_, thought Harry, although his answer was "I'm okay, and no,"

"Oh," Hermione popped a cherry tart in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed first before speaking. "I thought maybe you'd confessed to him or something like that,"

Harry kept quiet. Wrong move.

Ron frowned. "Harry, you told him, didn't you?"

"What?" Hermione nearly choked. "Y-you're not serious, are you?" Harry was still. "Oh my word--! Harry, why didn't you tell us? What did he say to you? Were you rejected?" Her food went to the side.

"He didn't say anything," lied Harry. If he told them the truth, they were sure to stop him from going further. "I…I ran off when I'd told him. I think I heard him call me back, but I was too nervous to even look where I was going until I realized I was already in front of the Fat Lady," Ron and Hermione had an "And--?" look on their faces, so he continued. "I can't look at him now. I feel so embarrassed," That wasn't a lie. To like kissing someone, want more, and admit it was rather awkward; at least for Harry.

"Worse things could've happened, right?" said Ron. "And he called you! He must've wanted to say something to you, too,"

_You have no idea_, thought Harry. H e couldn't stop countering what they were saying. They knew the exact truth, but they didn't even know it.

"A hand suddenly brushed against Harry's cheek. He knew it was Cedric by the smell of his perfume that Harry simply loved. True enough, Cedric was the one who passed by, smiling at Ron and Hermione as he did. Harry was stuck in his seat, blushing furiously.

"Wow," said Fred, appearing behind Harry as soon as he saw it. "What did you tell him, Harry?"

Harry quickly stuffed his mouth with mashed potatoes. He wasn't going to let that part of his secret out of its bag. Nuh-uh.

* * *

On a normal day, Harry would wish it were already nighttime once or twice every subject so that he can rest and have Hermione repeat every lesson to him, which was one of the few ways he did so he would be able to pass. But since it was a day far from being normal, he wished four times per subject, and the thought of studying and resting didn't come to mind was replaced by something even more important: being with Cedric. 

At first he was able to control his anxiety. He just had to pay attention to Professor Flitwick as he taught them a mild Seducing Charm, which wizards and witches usually used to get a bargain in shops and ask for more gifts during the holidays. Harry thought it was pointless to use it that way. The ideas he had were more…practical.

During Divination was when Harry's excitement began to increase rapidly. The lesson on seeing the future in the pattern of alternating comets passing and meteor showers made him think of seeing beautifully colored stars when he and Cedric were kissing. He just had to laugh lovingly at the memory. Ron ignored him.

Their last class for that day was double Potions, and Harry was almost at the peak of his patience. He had waited long enough. He had not done anything except to play with his quill, rock himself, stare at the board, poke Ron, poke Hermione, write Cedric's name in his notebook, rock himself again…The wait was driving him insane, though his reasons for being in that state of annoyance was unclear.

And then it occurred to him. _We're going to have to sex! I'm going to be screwed by Cedric Diggory!_

He stood up so unexpectedly that even Snape had a startled expression on his face for just about a second. Harry had never really thought of that. He knew what 'to make love' was, but to actually do it? Things floated in his brain, and they weren't pleasing at all.

"Potter!" Snape called for the third time. Harry blinked twice, nodded, and sat back down. He looked dazed. "Detention after this for you!"

It took a few seconds for Harry to understand, and when he did his eyes grew. "No! You can't give me detention, Professor! I mean, not today at least! Please!"

"I don't give exceptions, Potter," said Snape, amused by the look of horror on his student's face. "And if you say another word I'll add another two sessions to your punishment,"

Harry sighed. He checked his watch. He had six hours before meeting with Cedric, or rather, before he was robbed of his innocence with his permission.

* * *

Detention was horrible. Snape had ordered Harry to copy a 14-inch essay by hand fifty times, and he was only allowed to go if he was finished with every single one. At the 23rd copy his hand was almost numb, and by the last one his entire right arm was sore. Snape only smirked at him and let him go. 

Harry took a few minutes to rest in the Common Room. It was already quarter to ten, whereas their meeting was at ten sharp. Harry wasn't at all discouraged to go, except he felt really tired. He yawned and decided to rest his eyes for a while.

Opening them again, what felt like a minute was actually an hour. Harry panicked. _Cedric!_ He thought. He got up and ran to the library as fast as he could. "Please be there, please be there," said Harry to himself. Tears started to well up in his eyes. He had no intention of disappointing Cedric, but what if he didn't believe that he was in detention? What if Cedric got mad at him once he arrives? Horrible questions ran through him. When he reached the library, though, all he could feel was the fast beating of his heart.

Harry slowly pushed the door open, No one was there, but the lamps were still burning. He crept inside. He carefully walked along the widest aisle, checking every shelf for Cedric. The desperation inside him wanted to get out to bad. If he were to cry, though, Filch might hear him.

Just then, Harry heard a sound. He looked behind him. Nothing. He was about to face front when a hand covered his mouth and he was pulled into the darkness. Harry tried to scream "Cedric!" but alas, his capturer was strong. When he was released, Harry collapsed to the floor and wept. He was sad and afraid and nervous all at the same time. All he wanted was Cedric, his beloved Cedric, and to be with him. Was that too much to ask?

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Cedric took him in his arms and cradled him. "I didn't mean to scare you. Harry…Oh Harry I just wanted to surprise you. Forgive me," Harry looked up at him, his emerald eyes glinting with tears. He frowned slightly, and embraced Cedric. Cedric reddened. Their bodies seemed to be perfect molds of each other. "I knew you'd come," he said at last.

"I…didn't disappoint you?" whispered Harry.

"You would never be able to disappoint me," said Cedric, stroking Harry's hair. "Although you made me worry. I was about to go look for you when you arrived," He kissed Harry's forehead. "I've waited for this moment, Harry. I was afraid it would never happen,"

Harry felt his robes being removed by steady hands, which later on went to again stroke his hair and caress his back. Searching lips found his, and soon warm tongues were battling for dominance. The same smooth hands found their way underneath Harry's shirt, going over his smooth pale chest. The Gryffindor found himself moaning slightly, new to the wonderful sensation that only his love could give him. Cedric then kissed down his neck and sucked the hollow base ever so gently. More moans escaped the younger boy's mouth; it only turned the other on badly.

As soon as Harry's shirt had gone over his head and lay discarded on the floor, his passionate partner planted feathery kisses on his chest until his lips came to envelop a nipple. One lick equaled a jerk; one suck an intake of air. Harry was so responsive there was no denying he was a virgin; Cedric was honored and very much pleased to be the one to take it from him.

"I can't wait until you come, love," Cedric said softly, his voice beyond sensual. "If you already look so beautiful during foreplay, what more when we're already at the best part?" Harry tried to catch his breath wile the Hufflepuff pulled his pants and boxers off of him. He felt cold but became warm again as the boy on top of him had also removed his slacks and went down on him once more. Harry could feel a hardness touch his own arousal, causing him to redden.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry softly when Cedric stopped. His voice was so small it almost resembled a girl's. "I-it's okay if we don't…do this…I mean, if you don't want to—"

"Nonsense," said Cedric with a smile. _It's not like I forced him to be with me_, he thought. _He wants something, me, and I'm willing to give it. Besides, it won't just be for my benefit._ He resumed by retracing the path of kisses he had made on the younger boy's body. He thought Harry's skin had the texture of cream and the scent of fresh powder. In short, tempting.

Harry felt Cedric go lower and lower his body. He was rather insecure about what he had _down there_. He had never been so curious and sex-driven as to touch himself inappropriately, especially _down there_. He encountered it while taking a bath, he had no choice after all, but for it to be exposed like that to someone he had only just realized existed was outrageous. He wondered what Cedric thought of _that _part of him. He felt the older boy's breath near _that_, and he had to hold his own.

"Relax," advised Cedric. "This won't hurt, I swear,"

_That's not what I'm worried about_, thought Harry, trying to follow what Cedric had told him. _Did it ever occur to him that this is my first time? I don't know what I should do, if I should scream or stay silent or…OH GOD! _Cedric had taken the tip of Harry's manhood into his mouth, sucking it repeatedly. "Nnn…" moaned Harry. Every inch of pleasure he had in his body suddenly concentrated on that part of him. The way Cedric was doing it showed how experienced he really was. For a second Harry asked himself if perhaps the prefect had other sexual relations before him, but tremendous waves of desire overwhelmed him when Cedric began to stroke his shaft while he continued to suck, and so the idea went away. "Ah…Ah…Nnn…Ah…Ce…Cedric…" The Hufflepuff acted deaf and quickened his pace. Emerald eyes dilated with immense sexual bliss; gray eyes remained close. Free mouth tried to find more air to breathe; the other tried to drive one crazy. Moments later Harry's eyes shot open as the warmth inside him burst into flames—he came in Cedric's mouth.

"I…I'm sorry, Cedric…I…I wasn't able to…hold it…Oh God…" Harry whimpered, and tears ran down his cheeks. He felt humiliated, dirty even. Cedric must've been disgusted by him at that moment.

"Ssh, Harry, you did just as you were supposed to," explained Cedric, wiping the Gryffindor's eyes with his hands. "It's normal during sex, don't worry. If you hadn't come, then that would've been worse. But you did, Harry, and you do taste as wonderful as you look," He gave his young lover an erotic kiss, letting him taste himself. _He's so damn innocent_, he said to himself as he did so. _That makes him even more irresistible. God. I hope nothing bad comes out of this. _

"Cedric," whispered Harry, his arms entangled around the older boy's neck as he was licking the side of his neck. "You made me feel so good. I think it was worth the wait for all this. But…" Cedric stopped for a while to look into Harry's eyes. "…I want to pleasure you, too,"

The Hufflepuff smiled at him. "I don't need that, Harry," he replied. "I wanted _you _to get what you came for. I'm here because of that and nothing else. Your satisfaction is my own happiness, alright?"

Frowning, Harry analyzed the situation. It was true that Cedric had given him such a wonderful experience, but what about Cedric himself? Didn't he have desires of his own, too? No. Harry wasn't going to go anywhere unless both their wishes were fulfilled.

Without warning, Harry caught Cedric off-guard and tackled him to the floor, so that he was the one on top. Cedric had a look that said, "Don't do this", but the young Gryffindor ignored it. _Why is he resisting me? _He asked himself. He repeated what the other had done to him without realizing how good he was at it. It was the older boy's turn to lose himself to the wild sensations being made on his skin. Soon Harry had reached his throbbing member. Cedric waited in anticipation and gasped when he felt the moist warmth surround him. He looked down and saw that Harry was bobbing his head up and down, his suction in perfect rhythm.

_Is he…for real? _Thought Cedric in between groans. _If this…is his first…and he seems…like a professional… then what more…if…he becomes experienced? _With one last lick of Cedric's tip, Harry made him come. The younger boy used his fingers to make sure he had every drop before swallowing it. When he sat up with both legs folded at one side and some of his fingers still in his mouth, Cedric blushed. Harry looked like an angel.

"Come here," invited Cedric, opening his arms and reaching out for his lover. He made Harry go on top of him, specifically near his manhood. "Because I might hurt you if I'm on top, I'm letting you decide how you want it to be," Harry nodded, his face flushed. "Do you know what I'm asking you to do?"

"I think so," answered Harry. He placed his hands on Cedric's stomach for balance as he raised the lower end of his body. Slowly, he let Cedric's erect manhood enter him. He winced at first, feeling rather awkward, but in time he got used to it and continued to descend until the older boy was completely inside of him. Harry was already panting then. He gazed into Cedric's gray orbs. Cedric lifted himself so he could kiss his lover, assuring him that everything was okay and that he could take his sweet time. Harry smiled.

It began very slowly. The younger boy had a bit of trouble with pumping. Only when Cedric helped him by placing both hands on either side of his hips were they able to get anywhere. At first Harry wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing, but when he heard his lover groaning he found he was in the right path. He, too, had his share of moans as Cedric caressed his manhood in time with his movements. For a while they were like that, two bodies melting with love into one.

It was in one fiery moment, one perfect passionate moment, that they both had their climax.

"Harry…" Cedric embraced his lover from behind and kissed his shoulder blades. "Remember when you confessed to me?" Harry nodded. "You know…that's been one of my dreams ever since I first saw you three years ago,"

"Three years ago?" asked Harry. "You mean…when I was in first year?"

"Uh-huh," replied Cedric. "I was in third year then, and it was when I went to the lavatory that you were sorted so I didn't know you were there at all. And then I heard someone talking about you—friends of mine—and from then on I became so curious. I mean, you're Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, famous for defeating You-Know-Who. My father always told me stories about you when I was young. He told me how wonderful you were and how everyone thought you were one of a kind. I was inspired by what I found out, Harry; you could just imagine how alarmed I was when I saw you for the first time. It was like…seeing a god or something. And now," He tightened his grip around Harry's chest. "I have you right here with me. You belong to me and I belong to you. An invisible thread connects us. It's amazing, isn't it? To think that I only wanted an autograph…"

Harry chuckled. He faced the older boy and leaned against his chest. "I hope you think that what we've done is worth more than any autograph, Cedric,"

"It's priceless," said Cedric, combing back Harry's wet hair. "You're priceless. I'll never leave you, Harry,"

Harry smiled gently. He believed Cedric's every word. He had never felt safer in someone's arms. Cedric kissed him one last time that night.

"_The traitor had arranged a signal for them: 'The one I kiss, he is the man; arrest him.' And he went directly to Jesus and said, 'Good evening, Master' and he gave him a kiss. But Jesus said to him, 'Friend, do what you came for.' Then they laid hold of Jesus and arrested him." _--Matthew 26:48-50

* * *

Author's Note: At last! I'm done with the dangerous scene! Whoo! -Wipe sweat- I haven't written a love scene in almost a year. Geez. I had a hard time trying to find the right words. Go thesaurus! Haha! Err, sorry about that bible excerpt. Judas betrayed Jesus with a kiss remember? So basically it's the same with Harry and Cedric. Haha! I just realized that Cedric compared Harry to a god. That's nice. I didn't expect that…Oh well. Thanks for reading! (btw, this chapter is for you, Eternal Dumas :)) 


	5. Romantic Endorsement

**Fifth Chapter – Romantic Endorsement**

_**Poison acts as wine so pure and your venom kiss is my only cure.**_

Hermione was the first one to notice. Ever since the day after he got his first letter from Cedric, Harry was always in a good mood. Not that it was an awful thing—happiness was what friends should be wishing each other—but it was odd, especially for Harry who always had something to worry about. And he had plenty enough, Hermione knew, what with the Triwizard Tournament still going on and the tons of homework the professors simply enjoyed giving them.

"He must still be rejoicing about that letter," said Ron when Hermione told him her concerns. "It's no big deal. Girls aren't the only ones who have hangovers of mushy matters, you know. Us guys can sometimes absorb something too much and end up acting crazy," For once Hermione thought Ron was making a lot of sense, but she didn't know why she had so many questions in her mind still.

The strangeness continued. During Herbology, while everyone else was planting Hornbill flowers just as Professor Sprout had instructed, Harry was busy sneaking in rose seeds in one of the empty pots. Hermione tried to stop him from saying a growth spell but it was too late. An entire bush of beautiful blue roses suddenly grew out of the pot, surprising everyone and causing Neville to faint. Professor Sprout was taken aback but was mesmerized by the magnificence of the plant that she awarded Gryffindor five points for showing one of the best flowers that could be found in the Muggle world. Harry beamed at everyone.

Not only was Harry going against the rules because of his happiness, he was also doing the wrong things at the wrong time. Right after Herbology was Defense Against The Dark Arts. Professor Moody introduced them to a low-level protection spell against magical headaches, which could cause death when they remain untreated. Everybody was so serious as the professor explained how they were supposed to do it when Harry's hand shot up.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" asked Moody with his rough voice. "A question regarding the Headache Spell?"

"Not exactly," replied Harry, who was smiling widely. "But um, I was wondering if there's a spell for other types of aches,"

"What do you mean? Like bodily pains caused by magic as well?"

"Not that," said Harry in a very girly manner. All eyes were on him, including Moody's bionic eye. "I meant, like heartaches after a breakup. Or perhaps lip aches from too much kissing. Or aches you feel after having se—"

"I'm afraid there are no spells for those kinds of…aches…" Moody said quickly before Harry could say anything censored for the class to hear. "But thank you, Mr. Potter, for, um, asking…Back to the Heartache, err, Headache Spell. You never say the spell itself unless you've recognized the cause of the pain…"

Until lunchtime, pretty much every person in the classroom with Harry was distracted.

"Just look at him, Ron!" said Hermione as softly as she could, although she was sure Harry couldn't hear them even if he was less than two feet across the table because he was playing with his food. "He's not the usual Harry. And…and what is he going to do with those olives? He doesn't eat olives!"

"I think he's making a happy face," answered Ron who turned out to be right. "He's gotten very artistic lately. Did you know? He painted rainbows all over the posts on his bed this morning. The arches were amazingly perfect. You should see it sometime,"

"I do not want to see Harry's rainbows," spat Hermione, glaring at Ron. "How can you ignore his behavior? Something tells me all this has something to do with Cedric,"

"Maybe," said Ron, munching on a tuna sandwich. "Harry confessed to him, after all,"

Hermione looked at Harry. He was smiling at the face on his plate, which had two olives with a large dot of chocolate each at the center for eyes, a small french-fry for a nose, strawberries for cheeks, pink licorice for lips, and chocolate-covered bread sticks for hair. He called it Yummy Cedric.

* * *

Classes were done and Harry excused himself to go to the restroom. Hermione and Ron would be waiting for him in the Common Room so they could finish all their homework before the weekend began. Harry wasn't saying anything but he had been feeling groggy and weird since last night. He tried to recall as much of what he did yesterday so that he could figure out the reason; he only ended up blushing at every memory.

When he got to the bathroom he hurriedly went to the sink and splashed water on his face. The coolness of the clear liquid woke him up slightly though he could still feel the tingling in his body. He had his eyes closed when two arms went around his chest. He was going to pull away when he heard his lover's sweet voice.

"Hello, Harry," cooed Cedric. "Never thought I'd run into you here," He made Harry tilt his head back so he could give him a backward kiss. "You taste wonderful. Let me guess. Did you eat strawberries for lunch?"

"I used them to make your cheeks," replied Harry with a smile, his head remaining that way and his hands touching Cedric's cheeks. "Ron thought it was really cute, but I think the real thing is so much more sexier…Ah what am I saying?" His head went back to its original position. "Oh God…I don't know what's happening to me anymore. Tell me, is this another normal post-sex thing?"

"I don't think so," replied Cedric coolly. "How do you feel? Do you feel, hmm, happy perhaps?"

"Y-yes…a bit…" answered Harry. "It's like…I'm satisfied or something…"

"I see. Tell me…do you like it when I'm doing this?" Cedric slipped a hand inside Harry's shirt and started to massage his flat stomach. Harry rested his head on Cedric's shoulder and nodded in reply. The gentle contact was already sending shivers up his spine for some shallow reason. "How about this?" Cedric licked the side of Harry's neck. The Gryffindor moaned. He wasn't sure why he was reacting so much to such small actions. "Harry, do you remember a certain pellet I gave you last night?"

Harry recalled feeling pain a few minutes after their lovemaking, and Cedric had placed a tiny white pellet in his mouth, saying it was a painkiller. It was tasteless but rather effective. The pain went away just like that. Harry replied a soft, "Mm-hmm,"

"What was it again? I'm afraid I've forgotten," said Cedric convincingly.

"P-pain…killer…" Harry was fighting Cedric's overwhelming touch. "Is…is that r-right…?"

"Did I say it was a painkiller?" Cedric sounded a bit shocked. "Oh dear. I'm so sorry Harry. That wasn't a painkiller. I'm so stupid. Do you want to know what it really was?" Harry just nodded. The older boy leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "It was an aphrodisiac,"

"What's a…an…aphrodisiac? Ah…" Cedric had just placed his hands in Harry's pants. "Cedric…no…"

"It's a drug, love. It heightens your sexual desire," explained the taller boy, who wasn't going to stop teasing Harry anytime soon as he began to stroke him. "People use it when they want to satisfy their lover even if they're not up to the idea. It's a sort of…_push_," He emphasized the last word and suddenly quickened his pace. Harry had reddened thrice as much as usual and was taking in short but fast breaths. The intensity of the pleasure was beyond description. It was earth shattering. It was, it was…

Cedric stopped. Harry's eyes flew open and he looked at the Hufflepuff sideways. He was smirking. "W-why did you…why, Cedric?" asked Harry breathlessly, turning around to face his lover.

"You don't want this," answered Cedric all-knowingly. "It's the drug working,"

"It's not only the drug. I want it, too. I do!" protested Harry. He looked like he was about to cry. "How could this be the drug? This, this wanting, this desire even, can't possibly be an effect. It's me. I want this. I want…you,"

"I know you do because I'm the same way about you," Cedric took Harry's hand and kissed it. "Last night was incredible. I was afraid that it would be a one-night stand so I drugged you. But here we are; the tiny spark between us has turned into a raging wildfire. Though, if we're not careful, Harry, someone's going to put us out. No one in the whole school knows about us, and because of that we have to put much effort into keeping this between you and me. Are you up to that, Harry?"

"Can't we just tell our friends or something?" asked Harry. "I can't contain myself unless I'm able to talk to someone about it. I need others who can control me just in case I crack…"

"Do Ron and Hermione know?" asked Cedric in reply.

"All they know is that I've already confessed to you, and I lied and told them we didn't talk further after that,"

Cedric nodded. "I see. My friends know the same thing, except for the confession part. I stopped ranting about you that day. I don't why, though. I think they already suspect us somehow," He chuckled. "I guess I'll have to go back to talking about you over and over again,"

"You did that?" Harry blushed. "Y-you talked about me?"

Cedric's cheeks reddened more. "Well, yeah. I had a crush on you before this, Harry. Is…is that weird?"

"No. Not at all," said Harry, beaming widely. "It's more embarrassing for me—I admitted it first, didn't I?"

"True," Cedric smiled back at him. "So everything was mutual from the beginning. That's nice to know. By the way, have you figured out the egg yet?"

Harry gasped. "No! I completely forgot! I have to go," He ran to the door, stopped, went back to Cedric, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you. Bye,"

"I love you, too," Cedric bent down and kissed Harry on the cheek as well. "Bye," And Harry left him.

Alone in the bathroom, Cedric's happy expression faded, replaced by a most passive look. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door, which instantly locked itself. The Hufflepuff brought out a small mirror with a rather intricate outline. He touched it with the tip of his wand and waited. The glass turned red. Cedric saw smoke, and a crimson eye appeared.

"_Cedric, is that you?"_

"Yes, master," replied Cedric monotonously. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to report to you last night. But I'm pleased to inform that I've already planted the seed. All we have to do is wait,"

"_Very good, very good,"_ said his master. _"I can tolerate delay, but failure cannot be ignored. That's why I gave you this job, Cedric. Everytime you fall in a cliff you still manage to hang on with just one hand. That is what makes you admirable. This matter with Harry is a mountain range, a Grand Canyon. I knew from the very start that you were perfect for this,"_

"Thank you for the generous compliments, master,"

"_But of course. Recognition should be given to those who deserve it,"_

"And the same goes for honor. I shall honor you with my accomplishment of this mission, my lord,"

"_To want things to happen is another act someone has to do in order to achieve a certain goal aside from actually doing something. It makes any task less bothersome, less agonizing. Cedric, we have a lot of time before the day we await the most, and yet I can already feel our success. I am counting on you to make sure we remain undetected. You are within Dumbledore's reach, after all,"_

"I shall evade as much as I can, master. I will not let anyone get in our way,"

"_Right now no one's interfering, and make sure it stays as it is. I was skeptical when you contacted me the yesterday to say that you planned to change your approach, but I can see that it is working quite well. Indeed, manipulation is your specialty,"_

Cedric smiled evilly. "Right now Harry seems to be ready to worship me. I can make him do anything. I never thought it would so easy, but when I realized he had particular feelings for me, I knew I finally had the right key to his door. However, I do have a question, master,"

"_What is it, Cedric?"_

"If anyone else aside from Harry and I get unnecessarily involved, may I get rid of them?"

"_With much permission, you may," _The master's voice became amused. _"Are you referring to Harry's little friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley?"_

"I trust that Harry will not tell them unless I say it's okay, but precaution should always be taken. You've always said that, master,"

"Ah, yes. Precaution. Do whatever you have to do. Protection shall be given to you at the most crucial time," 

"Master, I am once again grateful. Thank you for your time; I know how precious yours is,"

"Your utmost respect and loyalty is more precious to me, Cedric. You shall hear from me soon," 

"And I will wait patiently, my lord," Cedric touched the mirror with his wand. "Orbus Comunique," The eye faded away, and the mirror returned to normal. Its owner placed it in his pocket, and smiled. "Harry, if love is blind, it is not enough that I take your eyes away. It is the loss of your life that will truly satisfy me," Cedric's gray eyes sparkled with wicked intention.

* * *

Harry had just gotten out of the Prefects' bathroom, perfectly clothed and clutching the golden egg under one arm. Although it was unpleasant having Moaning Myrtle in there with him, floating around and constantly trying to seduce him, and all the while he was totally naked, he was glad that he was able to take note of the clue. He hurriedly went to the library. Hermione decided that they could study better without the Weasley twins cracking jokes inside the Common Room, causing a lot of noise, though Ron and everyone else found them hilarious.

"You have to admit that the joke about Krum was pretty good," Harry heard Ron saying when he arrived. "It makes you want to rethink all those muscles he has…"

"Never mind that," said Hermione. "Oh, hi Harry. Thank goodness. Could you please tell Ron that telling jokes about other people behind their backs is very cruel and impolite, especially when they're guests?"

"Ron," began Harry. "It's very cruel and impolite to tell jokes behind other people's backs especially when they're guests," He repeated as best as he could, and as sincere as he could. Ron was holding back a laugh. "Though…are they really that funny?" Ron gave him a high-five and started to tell him.

"Boys," huffed Hermione and opened a book.

Eleven jokes about Krum, six jokes about Cedric, and seven jokes about Fleur later, the trio officially began to study. Hermione kept ignoring Harry and Ron as they constantly giggled once in a while at the recall of one of the jokes, while Ron and Harry made strange gestures with their hands that made them laugh even more. The librarian shushed them twice for making noise and threatened to give them detention if they didn't keep quiet.

"I bet Fred has a joke on the librarian—she always picks on him and George when they're in here," said Ron.

"But they never go here," said Hermione, puzzled. "Do they?"

"They don't, and that's the point," explained Harry. He and Ron laughed softy. Hermione didn't get it.

At the end of their study session, only Hermione felt she had perfected her assignments. Ron and Harry had somehow finished theirs but they didn't understand a lot of what they had done.

"If you had concentrated on the subjects more instead of laughing like lunatics at some useless statements, you wouldn't be like that," lectured Hermione sternly. "Do remember that we have Snape first thing Monday morning, and you have to reread twenty pages, twenty-five if you weren't able to grasp the basics. I'm not underestimating you two but I know how you work. You put things off so easily without thinking about it. Oh, and we're going to go to Hogsmeade on Sunday and before that the Second Task will be held on Saturday, am I right? So how are you supposed to study? I guess at this point…that the joke is on the both of you," She smirked, and walked out of the library.

Ron and Harry watched her leave.

"Do you think the twins can come up with a joke about her?" asked Ron.

Harry thought for a while. "Let's ask them," They got up, grabbed their things, and went to the Common Room laughing. Strangely, Harry felt as though it was his last chance to laugh so heartily.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry if the effects of the aphrodisiac aren't right. Drugs really isn't my thing. I'm sorry that not much happened in this chapter, too, but at least it revealed more of Cedric's "other" side. He's not being controlled or anything—it's his own will that he's evil. My apologies to the Cedric fans out there, but can't you imagine him with evil-looking eyes and a sly smile while he's wiping blood off his face with his hand? Wouldn't that be so hot? Haha! Ahem I love my evil Cedric. XD! Ah, and thank you for reading and giving me reviews. I consider each one a wonderful holiday gift. Thank you so much. 


	6. Hurtful Recollection

**Sixth Chapter – Hurtful Recollection**

_**Secrets lie and secrets tell what their keepers cannot do well. **_

That evening, Harry was resting in the Common Room. He had just figured out the clue and he was only a few hours away from the Second Task. Hermione had given him advice before she went to meet someone, though he had to admit she was a bit unhelpful. How was he supposed to hold his breath for more than a minute? He was still thinking when Neville sat down next to him on the couch. He had a Herbology book on his lap.

"I heard you and Hermione talking a while ago," said Neville to Harry. He flipped through the pages, stopping at a marked one. "I think I can help you with your breathing problem. I read about this plant," He held it up for the other to see. Harry saw an illustration of a weed-like plant on the page. "It's called a gillyweed. If you use it, it can allow you to breathe underwater longer than the normal human capacity,"

"How long will the effect be?" asked Harry. "I need for it to work for at least an hour. That's the time limit for the task, according to the clue,"

Neville closed the book. "I'm not really sure, but I think it'll be able to reach an hour or so. You have to keep it in your mouth for as long as possible, though. You can't accidentally open your mouth or else you'll quickly lose your breath. That's the only requirement,"

"What happens if I swallow it?"

"I have no idea," said Neville. "What I do know is that this plant is safe. I'll give you some tomorrow,"

"Oh. Okay," Harry didn't even bother to ask where Neville was going to get it—it seemed rude. Neville smiled and went upstairs, leaving the champion to contemplate. As Harry stared into the crackling flames, he thought about what Cedric was going to do in the Second Task. He looked ready enough. Harry, on the other hand, had never felt so scared with water.

* * *

A platform with two large tower-like structures was built in the middle of the Black Lake. The audience was high up on the several decks of the towers, cheering for their own school champion. The Hogwarts students alternated between Cedric's and Harry's names, so that they chanted "Go Cedric and Harry!" It made the youngest champion blush. 

Standing next to Cedric while Dumbledore gave the rules and instructions, Harry felt nervous and joyous at the same time. He had an urge to grab Cedric's hand that was two inches away from his trembling own, but he feared that they would be seen. Cedric kept looking ahead; he didn't seem to notice Harry.

"Cedric," whispered Harry without looking at the Hufflepuff champion. "Are you…scared at all?"

"I know what to do, so not really," replied Cedric calmly. "But I am afraid of one thing,"

"And that is--?"

"To not see you back here on the platform an hour from now,"

Harry looked up at Cedric. The older boy returned his stare with a grin. "It's going to be alright," he added. "I know you won't let yourself drown just like that. I'll meet you after this, okay?"

"Okay…" Harry smiled. His strength and determination was increased. He took a deep breath before placing the gillyweed in his mouth. Mad-Eye Moody, one of Harry's teacher supporters, gave him a hard pat on the back. The gillyweed slid down Harry's throat and was choking him. The "go" signal was given, and unlike the other three champions who dived in the water, Harry fell off the platform.

Underwater, the Boy Who Lived struggled with the pain in his throat. He felt himself changing. He looked at his hands and feet—they were webbed. On his neck he had grown gills. He knew it was the plant taking effect so he didn't waste time and went on with the task. He swam and swam across dark but clear water. He thought he saw something moving in the distance. He ignored it and kept on swimming. Because of his webbed hands and feet, he was able to cover large distances quickly and easily. At last, he came upon a place that was unlike the rest of the bottom of the lake. There were stone edifices to be found, and true to the clue there were the people important to the champions, their ankles tied to chains that were linked to the stone floor.

Harry swam over to them. He tried to get Ron's ankle out of the chain but to no avail. It was too tight. Just then Cedric came, and with a flick of his wand Cho was free. Cedric looked at Harry and pointed to his wrist, warning Harry about the time. Harry nodded and watched Cedric swim to the surface with Cho in his arms. How he wished he were one of the victims instead of being one of the saviors.

Imitating Cedric, Harry hastily freed Ron. He noticed that Fleur's sister was still tied. He was about to set her free as well when angry creatures of the lake rushed to him, threatening him and saying that he could only take one with him. Harry thought he was going to die when without warning the creatures swam away in fear. He looked behind him, and there was a furious-looking shark.

Harry got out of the way and saw that the shark had a human body. It gnawed at Hermione's bounds and took off with her. _Krum_, thought Harry. He was still determined to help Fleur's sister. Seeing that the lake creatures were swimming a bit far from him, he went ahead and freed the girl. He then pushed her and Ron upwards to the surface. The creatures were alarmed and started to attack Harry. Horrible, small octopus-like things pulled him back down to the depths of the lake. The gillyweed stopped working. Harry needed air badly. With one last great effort he cried, "Ascencio!" He flew out of the lake and landed on the platform.

"Harry!" Hermione went to her friend at once. Harry's eyes were closed. Mad-Eye Moody checked his breathing. "How is he, professor?"

"He's not breathing!" said Moody. "Where's Madam Pomfrey?"

"Harry? Oh my god—Harry!" Cedric got out of the crowd just as Hermione went for help. Harry was turning pale. Without hesitation, Cedric opened Harry's mouth slightly, pinched his nose, and gave him CPR. Everyone around them waited. After three attempts, Harry came to and coughed up lots of water. The students rejoiced, and Madam Pomfrey had just arrived then.

"Good job, Mr. Diggory," said Moody. "I think not even Mr. Weasley would've done that for his friend,"

_He's more than a friend now_, thought Cedric to himself. Harry was tightly holding on to him. He embraced the young Gryffindor back. Dumbledore announced that they were tied in first place. "Did you hear that, Harry? We're both the best,"

Harry smiled weakly. "I couldn't be happier being tied with someone else," he said. He buried his head in Cedric's neck before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Waking up late in the afternoon, Harry reached for his glasses so he could get up and have lunch. He was surprised to feel a hand on top of his. It took his glasses and put it on him. Harry blinked, and saw that it was Cedric lying next to him. 

"Hi Harry," greeted the Hufflepuff. He was positioned sideways with his head resting on one palm. He looked like some swimsuit model posing for a shoot. Harry had never noticed how curvy the boy's body was. "What are you looking at, Harry?" asked Cedric seductively. "Do you want to have sex? I won't decline, I swear,"

Harry reddened. "I-I don't want that right now," he answered. "We've been doing that too many times,"

"Once, and I just touched you yesterday," said Cedric as though it was no big deal. "I really wanted to taste you. I was yearning for my Harry…" He licked his lips, causing Harry to shift a bit. "Kidding, love. But are you never sexually frustrated? Don't you have urges or something? Have you never felt like you could do it with someone for an entire day nonstop just because you were so driven?"

Harry sat up. "D-don't ask those things! They're too personal, and they're sexual in nature…"

"So? Err, are you uncomfortable talking about these things, Harry? Tell me and I won't ask you ever again,"

"I'm just not used to hearing them from someone, but it's okay if you keep on asking. I don't know what my answer's supposed to be, though,"

"Your honesty is all I need," said Cedric. "And don't worry. I won't tell anyone. It's between you and me. This is one thing that only lovers can share, so you can tell me every intimate detail,"

"Well, um, I've had certain urges before, but they were all for you and stuff…" Harry's voice softened at every word of the sentence. He couldn't help but feel awkward. It was like confessing all over again. "Sorry,"

"What for? I think it's great that someone as gorgeous as you are actually _wants_ me," Cedric crawled towards the younger boy to give him a gentle kiss. "I want you to know, Harry, that this is only the second sexual relationship I've had, and believe me the first one was nothing. It was a three-night stand the more I think about it…" He paused for a moment before looking into Harry's eyes. "But anyway, I wouldn't want you to think that all we're going to do while we're together is to have sex. No, no. I love you, and love isn't about making it all the time," He combed through Harry's hair with his fingers. "It's about communication, getting to know each other better, and basically romance. It's also the acceptance of oneself and your partner. With regard to that," He smiled. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Huh?" Harry didn't expect the question at all. "A date? As in, a romantic date?" He began to color.

Cedric nodded. Harry's reaction was so cute that it amused him. "You're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, aren't you? I'll follow a bit after you've gone so that it's hardly obvious. We can meet up somewhere crowded. You can make up an excuse and leave your friends. If you want, we can go undercover and wear different clothes so they won't be able to recognize us. If you're feeling daring, though, we can dress normally and run and hide as much as we need to. So how about it?"

"You planned this didn't you?" inquired Harry with a frown. In contrast, he sounded quite happy. "And you're stalking me! How did you know we were going to Hogsmeade?"

"A good stalker never tells his secrets," Harry playfully hit him with a pillow at his answer. "Hey!" Cedric moved away and laughed. "Seriously, why would I not know my own boyfriend's schedule, huh?"

Harry felt embarrassed. "But I don't know your schedule. Does that make me…a bad lover?" He put on puppy dog eyes that Cedric simply adored.

"Not at all," answered Cedric. "I'm just more obsessed with you than you are with me. That's all. Or maybe I'm crazier than you," He chuckled. "I would never date crazy guys,"

"So how many guys have you gone out with, Cedric?" asked Harry, one of his eyebrows raised. "Aside from that Three-Night Stand Guy, how many victims have you had in the past, you playboy?"

"I am not a playboy," defended Cedric. "Aside from TNSG, I've only had you and someone older than me,"

"Someone older? How much older was he? Do I know him?"

"You ask too many questions. No wonder you get into a lot of trouble every year,"

"I'm sorry, Mister Apathetic. You were the one who told me to be honest, so spit it out, Diggory,"

"Ooh, I love how you say my last name," Cedric went to Harry, pushing him back onto the sheets. "Are you sure you don't want to have raw, hot, wild—"

"I'm sure," said Harry, giggling. "I know you're stalling, Cedric. C'mon. You can tell me," He touched Cedric's lips gently. "Open your mouth and tell me everything about this older man in your dark, dark past,"

Cedric puckered his lips and kissed Harry's fingers before he rolled over beside him to tell his story. "As far as I can recall, we started going out when I was only in second year. He was in fourth year at that time, and yes, he was studying here in Hogwarts," he said before Harry could say anything. "I was playing for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team—I was instantly a seeker—and that was how we met. He was the captain of their team. The more I saw of him the more I was drawn to him.

"One morning, I suddenly felt that it was the right day to tell him the truth. And so I marched to their Common Room and waited for someone to come out or go inside so I could talk to him. It must've been Fate pushing us together, because he was the one who exited the moment I was about to give up. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"_It's…Cedric, isn't it?" he asked. _

"_Y-yes…" I was so nervous I could barely speak. I wanted to run and disappear but his gaze kept me there in that very spot. I felt the walls closing in on me; it was an unforgettable feeling._

"_You're quite fast, Diggory. We could use someone like you on the team. Of course, you'd have to be in our house before that happens," He laughed, and I knew how much he really wanted his team to win. After all, as a captain, that would bring him a tremendous feeling of accomplishment._

"_I was wondering…if I could talk to you…in private," I said softly._

"_We can talk here, can't we? Nobody's around," He smiled at me, and all my insides melted._

"_I wouldn't want anyone to hear us. We produce echoes, you know," I didn't mean to sound like some know-it-all, but I couldn't help rushing him. My nerves were killing me enough._

_He nodded and said, "Alright. Where do you propose we take this meeting?"_

"_I was thinking the library, but outside would be better. I'd prefer if it was only the both of us,"_

"_Is this really that important?"_

"_Why? Do you need to go somewhere? We can talk some other time if you're busy…"_

"_No. I was just asking. I can clear my schedule today if this will take a long time,"_

"_It'll be really fast, I promise," I held up my shaking right hand and quickly brought it back down._

"_Alright," he said, and we went off. We went to the grassy area and talked while walking. People weren't looking at us but I was imagining eyes watching us from behind. I was beyond paranoid then. "So, what did you want to talk about, Diggory? Quidditch, I suppose?"_

"_Not exactly," The feel of his arm brushing against mine was distracting me way too much. "I wanted to confess something…yeah, I think that's more appropriate. I want to confess," I tried to sound as confident as possible even though inside I was screaming bloody hell._

"_Confess? Confess what?" he asked. He stopped walking. My heart skipped a beat. "Were you the one who took my Veela Pin?"_

"_Veela Pin? O-of course not! Why would I take something from you?"_

"_That thing was so damn expensive. I bet one of the Weasley twins took it...Ah, I'm so sorry. I thought you were going to confess that you were the perpetrator or something. It's been lost for weeks. Anyhow, let's keep walking shall we?" And that we did._

"_Um, what I'm going to confess isn't related to something bad I've done," I said. "It's something that I feel about something, about someone…about you," I was expecting him to react but he didn't. He kept looking ahead so I continued. My nervousness sort of went away so I was able to speak clearly. "I like you. I'm not sure why, but I do. Kill me now or tell the whole world—I just needed you to know, and now that you do, I have to go," I turned to leave but he grabbed me from behind._

"_I like you, too," he whispered. _

_From that day on, we started dating. It went on for about a year, until our feelings for one another changed and we knew we had to move on._

Cedric turned to Harry. The Gryffindor was blushing furiously. "What the heck--? Why are you all red?"

"It was so romantic," reasoned Harry. "You confessed to him just like I did with you, and he returned your feelings just like you did to me, and, and…It was such a good story!" He embraced Cedric, who was confused. "It's like hearing our story, except I wasn't in it. Tell me, Cedric," He looked up at his lover, his arms still around his neck. "What's his name?"

"Don't you already know?" asked Cedric in disbelief. "Wasn't it obvious? He's captain of a Quidditch team, he's two years older than me, and he studied here in Hogwarts?"

"I have one guess," said Harry. "But it might be wrong so I'd rather have you tell me,"

"I don't care if it's wrong. I'll correct you anyway. C'mon. Guess your lover's ex-lover, Harry,"

"Hmm, alright. But I'm telling you. I'm bad at these things. Don't make me feel embarrassed or whatever,"

"Sure, love," Cedric kissed his forehead. "I won't,"

"He was the one who came to mind when you said he was a captain, so, um…is it Oliver Wood?" Harry waited for Cedric to laugh. However, he didn't hear anything. Instead, Cedric bit his lower lip. "Oh my god…is it Wood? Was your ex-lover Oliver Wood?" Harry let go and sat up.

"Do you…hate me now?" asked Cedric. "I knew I shouldn't have told you…"

"I don't hate you, but," Harry frowned. "Last year…last year it was like nothing ever happened between the two of you. The year before that you were together and then you forget that easily?"

"It wasn't easy to forget!" griped Cedric, sitting up as well. "Mind you, Harry, we were trying not to run into each other for the longest time, and then we realized that we couldn't do that completely because we were both Quidditch players. I didn't want to be captain of our team. I really didn't. It was bad enough that I'd see him in the game and have to fly past him at some point. You have no idea how hard it was, Harry. When I became captain, and we shook hands during our match, memories of us blew me away like some hurricane. I just didn't say anything because I knew it was over and I had to let go of the tiniest bit of feeling I had left for him. Don't assume that breaking up with him was some joyride for me because I really valued what we had. That goes for Oliver as well. If it wasn't for…for…never mind," Cedric stopped talking.

"If it wasn't for what? Why did you break up, Cedric?" asked Harry. "If you truly cared for one another, why did you break up and end up torturing yourselves by pretending it never happened? Who made you change your minds about each other?"

"We were the cause of our breakup so don't take some outside element and bring it into the story. We grew tired of each other. People can feel that way even about the ones they love. We spent too much time together until we no longer had anything to talk about. That's it,"

"That can't be it. You're lying to me, Cedric," Harry held him by the shoulders. "Look at me. I said, look at me," Cedric slowly followed. "Why won't you tell me? It's over. It's gone. You should be able to handle the pain by now, so why are you still keeping things from me? Why, Cedric?"

"Because…" Tears began to well up in Cedric's eyes. It was the first time Harry ever saw him that way. "Because what made us separate…" He removed Harry's hands from his shoulders. "…Was you," He quickly rose and ran down the stairs. Harry was dumbfounded for a second, and then he tried to run after Cedric. When he arrived in the Common Room, though, he found no one.

Harry collapsed on his knees, and cried. He had taken Cedric's happiness before, without even knowing it

* * *

Author's Note: Wow! I can't believe I finished this AND the second half of the previous chapter in one day. Neat-o! Woot I'd just like to say that my inspiration happens to be our current wallpaper, which is Cedric talking to Harry in the movie. They are so right for each other XDD! And they're equally hot, my goodness gracious. I think I'm going to faint…Haha! Kidding. So now you know something about Cedric's past love life. Could that be a good enough reason for him to go against Harry in secret? I don't know! Read the next chapter and the next and the next (if it will reach that far lol) to find out! Thank you very much for reading! 'Till the next update, folks! 


	7. Sweet Exoneration

**Seventh Chapter – Sweet Exoneration**

_**One drop of your obsessive acid can make my ever-delirious heart placid.**_

A little before the clock struck twelve in the Hogwarts castle, it began to rain. Albeit, it wasn't the typical shower that ended with lots of sunshine. It rained in torrents—great torrents—and the wind was blowing so hard every drop hitting a windowpane produced sound and force much like that of a stone being thrown. Thunder and lightning struck almost every twenty seconds. Trees swayed violently, even the stubborn Whomping Willow. One of pagan religion would've seen it as an outward sign of the gods' anger for something dreadful done anonymously, and they were looking at him as he cried under the safety of his warm sheets.

Harry simply could not let it go. He didn't know why he felt so bad—Cedric had only told him he was the reason for his breakup with Oliver but never accused him whatsoever—and he knew he was being stupid. But those tears in Cedric's eyes said more than what his mouth actually did, and they were saying that he by no means ever wanted the relationship to end. It was because of Harry, all because of Harry that two people experienced a lot of grief. He deserved the pain he was going through as he tried to cry himself to sleep, though he was sure he ought to have more.

Hearing the rain seemingly attempting to break the windows and possibly the walls, Harry was allured by the sound. It may have been the temporary insanity the situation had brought him, but the spattering of liquid against solid seemed almost like an orchestra nature was playing beautifully, and it was all for Harry to enjoy during his time of misery. He got out of bed at once. There was no need to get his glasses because he still had them on; they were a bit wet with his tears. The music played on and on, its volume increasing at every step its only audience member made upon the cold stone floor with his bare feet. Once out of the warm boundaries of the Gryffindor Common Room he walked, in a rather fast pace, along the dark hallways of the castle. He could hardly see anything but he had the rain as his guide. He knew he just had to follow the sound intently in order to be led to the heart of the wondrous melody.

Harry came to a small square portion within the castle that was already outside. He saw the violent rain as violinists and pianists, drummers and flute players, bassists and trumpeters. The crescent moon that was still slightly visible despite the dark clouds was the conductor. Harry decided it polite to bow first before going inside the "auditorium". After doing so, he stepped into the rain.

At first it made his skin shiver, but after he got used to the coldness Harry began to enjoy himself. The music of the rain made him drunk; the embrace of the wind gave him and inner warmth. The joy he felt out there was amazing. Nothing could've compared to it.

And then it struck him. The rain slowly died down, carrying its music away with it. Harry heard the delightful harmony turn into that of a sad song. He realized that it was over between him and Cedric. He had caused him much pain in the past and for Harry to show himself to Cedric again might only make him recall his horrible memories. Harry knew he had lost every right to see his dearest beloved, because he was only his burden.

Harry went back to the Common Room in silence.

"I never thought it could rain inside!" exclaimed the Fat Lady when Harry said the password. He ignored her and walked up to the bedroom. He sat on his four-poster, dripping wet and producing a huge blot of water on the mattress. All the coldness he had been numb to in the rain came back to his skin. He quickly got out of his clothes and left them on the floor. He toweled himself dry before he lied down. As soon as he had placed his glasses on the side table, he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Ack! What're you doing here, Hermione? This is the boys' dormitory!"

"Sorry, Seamus, but Ron told me about Harry,"

"He's still sleeping. Look at his clothes. Looks like they just got out of the wash or something!"

"Is he…completely naked?"

"You want to see?"

"Shut up, Ron! Anyway, how did he end up like this?"

"We don't know. I was the one who woke up first—"

"Yeah, because you were scared of the thunder,"

"Ron, stop teasing Neville,"

"Fine,"

"Uh, so I saw Harry, and I never thought he slept without his clothes on. And then I saw them on the floor. There was water everywhere—Dean nearly slipped on a puddle next to his bed,"

"You don't really have to say that, mate,"

"Sorry. So I woke Ron up because he's Harry's best friend and all—"

"One of his best friends,"

"Right. And then he told you, and now we're talking about him, and you asked if he was totally naked—"

"Enough of that. Have you tried waking him up?"

"Nope,"

"Ugh. Boys…Harry. Harry wake up. Harry!"

"You're all so loud!" complained Harry in a drunken voice. He turned to lie on his chest and placed his pillow above his head, holding it in place. "And talk somewhere else, will you? Or better, go to Hogsmeade,"

"Haven't you got a letter this year?" asked Hermione. "I know you have one,"

Harry let go of one end of the pillow so that he was looking at all of them," I have a letter, but I don't feel like going right now, okay?" He held on to it again. Hermione wasn't going to let him sleep, though. She took the pillow and, closing her eyes, she pulled his blanket off him. The boys gasped at what she did. Harry was on the bed in his birthday suit and very much exposed.

"You are so stubborn," scolded Hermione, turning her back at him and blushing. "Get out of bed; you are going to Hogsmeade with us whether you like it or not,"

Harry opened one eye, and then the other, sat up, put his glasses on, and stood. "I don't really mind being naked in front of everybody, but because your voices are already ringing in my ears, I'll go," Hermione closed his eyes when he passed by.

"Your clothes mate—!" said Seamus! There was a shriek from downstairs. "Too late,"

Harry went back, causing Hermione to shriek and run downstairs. "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

The boys merely shrugged.

* * *

The air was damp and the sun was still behind the clouds when they went to Hogsmeade Village. While Ron and Hermione were browsing for sweets (the all-new Meowing Cat Candies for the former and boxes of Quidditch Memorabilia Chocolate for the other) in Honeydukes, Harry chose to stay in the Three Broomsticks and wait for them while he drank some butterbeer. He looked around the inn. There were a few witches and wizards but all of them were much older than he was. All of the students seemed to be in the other shops.

As he gulped down the last of his drink, Harry heard someone come in. He didn't bother to look. Instead, he argued himself whether he was going to follow his friends or stay true to his own word and stay put. He had told Ron and Hermione that he didn't feel like walking around and buying unnecessary things, but the truth was that he didn't want to run into Cedric. Harry was sure the Hufflepuff was somewhere in the village. Why wouldn't he be? He had no reason to stay in the castle, unlike Harry who was burning with guilt.

"Oh hi Harry," The raven-haired boy looked up. It was Frank Ernsten, a sixth year Hufflepuff student. Harry recognized him as one of Cedric's friends.

"Hi," said Harry. He had never talked to any of Cedric's friends before, and vice versa. It was strange that one of them would approach him at the worst part of he and Cedric's timeline.

"May I join you?" asked Frank. "I want to as you something,"

Harry frowned, but nodded nonetheless. Frank smiled and sat across him around the circular table. "What did you want to ask, more specifically?"

"Right. It's about Ced,"

"Ced…as in Cedric, Cedric Diggory?"

Frank grinned. "Yeah. Who else?" Harry coughed. "Um, so he told me you guys had some sort of argument or something close to that. I don't know. I really couldn't hear him while he had his head buried in a pillow,"

"He had his head buried in a pillow?" _Cedric you idiot!_ Thought Harry. "Err, so do you know--?"

"Know…what?"

"That…you know…we're…err,"

Frank clapped, making Harry jump. "Oh yes. That you two are going out, is that what you mean?"

Harry's eyes widened. "How could he--? And I haven't even told Hermione and Ron anything!"

"Well I wasn't supposed to tell you that he told me but the circumstances called for it,"

There was a pink tinge in Harry's cheeks when he spoke. "So where is he now? Is he with Cho?"

"Cho tried to pull him along, but he shouted at her and locked himself in the dormitory,"

"WHAT?" Everyone, including Frank, stared at Harry when he stood up all of a sudden. "You mean he's back there in the castle right now?"

"Y-yes," stammered Frank, gesturing the young Gryffindor to sit down although he barely followed. "Don't try to go to him. He's in a murderous state as of the moment," Harry finally sat back down. "Look, I need to ask you what happened last night. I've never seen Cedric so miserable,"

Harry bit his lower lip. He was beginning to hate Cedric as a subject of conversation.

"It's not that big of a deal," he replied. "I found out something new about him, and then I realized I had a part in it, and that's what made Cedric feel bad, I guess," Deep inside, Harry felt a thousand times worse. To say something about their fight like it was nothing pained him, but he had no choice. He had to end the talk as soon as possible before he blurted out something he wasn't supposed to. "Is he…mad at me?"

"I asked him that same question," said Frank. "And do you know what he answered?"

Harry shook his head.

"He said, 'How could I be mad at someone who's given me so much happiness?'"

A tear ran down Harry's flushed cheek.

* * *

Going back to the castle was hard. Harry had to keep his feelings to himself while Ron and Hermione were looking so happy. He didn't want to spoil the mood. He smiled back at them and accepted the treats they kept handing to him, although he simply dropped them in his pocket. Even if he was itching to tell them everything and apologize for telling a lot of lies, he knew it would only make things more complicated than they already were for him and Cedric.

Dinnertime came around faster than Harry expected. He again sat at the side where he wouldn't be able to see Cedric, but when he took a small peak at the Hufflepuff table, Harry found no sign him.

"Looking for the pretty boy, Harry?" asked Ron in a whisper, nudging his best friend jokingly. Harry faked a smile and went on to dump some vegetable salad on his plate. He really didn't want to eat, or drink, or live. The guilt kept on pouring in; madness was somewhere lurking in a corner, ready to pounce on him and consume him from head to toe.

"I can't do this anymore," murmured Harry to himself.

"What was that?" asked Hermione. Harry looked up, and saying nothing, he got up and left the Great Hall. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron, who knew just as much as she did—nothing.

Harry's feet took him to the Hufflepuff Common Room. Memories of his confession and his first real kiss came back to him, albeit there was no time for that. Once again he had no idea what the password was, so he did what he could at the moment.

"Cedric! Cedric I need to talk to you!" he shouted, loud enough to be heard from the inside but soft enough to avoid unnecessary attention. "Cedric, if you don't come out right now I'm going to--!"

"There's no need to shout. Really," A tall boy came out of the entrance, wearing nothing but checkered boxers. Harry blushed. It was a half-naked Cedric. "Come in," Cedric yawned and gestured for the Gryffindor to follow him. They went up to the dormitory, where the prefect went to his bed and turned his back to Harry. The younger boy gulped down his nervousness. Thoughts of how hot Cedric was and their past argument that needed a resolution kept battling in his mind. "What do you want, Potter?" finally asked Cedric.

_Potter? Since when did he start calling me by my last name?_ Harry coughed it away. "Are you sure you want me here? I can leave. I don't want to be in a place where I'm not welcome,"

"You're very much welcome here. If not, I would be the worst prefect ever," replied Cedric sarcastically. Harry had an urge to punch him but he restrained himself. He was in Hufflepuff territory after all. Oh, but if they were in the Gryffindor Common Room… "Let me guess. Frank talked to you,"

"Are you going to kill him if I said 'yes'?"

"No,"

"Well then yes, he talked to me,"

"He's dead,"

"But you said--!"

"I'm kidding, Harry," Cedric slowly sat up and looked Harry in the eye. The Gryffindor was easily mesmerized. "It's like you don't trust me anymore. It only happened yesterday, didn't it?"

"Y-yes…" answered Harry softly. Cedric noticed he was shaking. "But I…Cedric…I already miss you…I don't understand why…so don't ask me. But it's almost like…I'm longing for you…in more ways than one…I can't stop thinking about you…wanting to be with you…wanting everything about you…Maybe I'm just bound to my feelings for you, but I feel almost…almost broken without you…even for just a day. Call me crazy; call me lovesick, or whatever name there is that exists to describe one that constantly drowns in emotion. I don't care…because as long as I know all this is real I can take anything. But Cedric…I don't just want you. Somehow, I've grown to need you. And I…" Harry broke into tears. "Cedric, I want you back!"

"I haven't even gone somewhere," said Cedric. "How can something be returned if it was in its right place all along?"

"What if something happens that threatens for it to be taken away?" cried Harry. "Cedric…Cedric I love you! I can't stand this negativity between us! I just can't! It's too much!"

"Harry, stop it!" scolded Cedric. He got up and held Harry by his shoulders. "Listen to yourself! You're acting insane! Are you really like this when you like someone, huh? To the point that you're already hurting yourself, thinking that the person you like is the air you breathe?"

"I don't just like you! I love you! Why can't you understand that?"

"I do understand, because I feel the same way! Harry…" Cedric cupped Harry's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Don't…don't do this. Don't…don't like, or love me too much. I don't deserve you, or your feelings,"

"It's my decision who I'm going to love. I chose you, and I won't change my mind no matter what,"

"You don't know what you're saying," whispered Cedric. The tone of his voice changed somehow. "To love me, and trust me, will soon be like suicide for you,"

Harry pulled away from Cedric's grasp. The tears he had been holding back pooled behind his eyes. "How come you tell me you love me, and then you push me away? It doesn't make sense. When we were in the Hospital Wing," Cedric frowned. "You had something to tell me, didn't you? You were probably going to confess to me, so why didn't you do it, Cedric? Answer me,"

"You are so thick in thinking that I was about to confess to you that day," said Cedric angrily.

"I don't care if you see me as thick now. All I want to know is why you stopped telling me what you were already saying then. Is there someone who doesn't want the two of us together? Is that it?"

"Get out Harry. This conversation's going nowhere,"

"Answer me, and I'll never talk to you again if that's what you want,"

Cedric's expression became neutral. He exhaled, and said, "I stopped…because I was doing the wrong thing,"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. "W-why was it the wrong thing to do?"

"Because I was lying to you,"

Harry gasped. "What--?"

"I was lying for goodness' sake! Can't you understand even that?" Cedric shouted. "Harry, I don't really love you! All this time I've been using you! When you confessed to me, you only gave me the perfect chance to tear you apart, by making you believe that I held the same feelings for you, and soon after I would go against you. Now you know why it was wrong. I was about to deceive you,"

Harry wasn't able to speak. He didn't want to accept Cedric's explanation. It was too painful to know. "Then… When you and I…were in the library…and we…"

"That was a lie, too," said Cedric. "I can have sex a la carte anytime I want," He smirked. "I'm good, aren't I? You actually believed everything I've been saying since your little love confession,"

Despite the pain in his eyes, Harry couldn't stop the tears. The person he loved the most, the person he cared for the most, ended up being the one to break his heart. The grief he felt at Cedric's words kept on growing. He could no longer bear the sight of him, but something kept him there. "Cedric…" Flashbacks of the two of them together ran through his mind. _I could care less…if he never loved me at all_, he thought, as he stepped towards Cedric. _As long as I do, nothing else should matter, not even Cedric._

Cedric's eyes widened when Harry gently pulled him down by the neck and kissed him. The older boy felt the intense passion and longing his lover possessed for him as soon as their lips made contact. It was almost like nothing had happened.

_How can I keep on doing this to you? _Asked Cedric in his mind. He carried Harry into his arms without breaking their kiss. _And why aren't your thoughts about me any different? You should hate me…hate me with everything you are. _He laid him on his bed, and stepped out of his boxers. _You have to stop being like this, Harry…_ He went on top of Harry, who wrapped his arms around him. _Because…_ Cedric then bit down Harry's neck, hard enough to draw blood, and tasted the very liquid that made his lover alive. _…I might just fall for you—for real._ Harry moaned when Cedric began to suck. If he had to sacrifice something in order to save their relationship, he knew at once that he was ready to give up his life.

* * *

Author's Note: Hmm…Such a weird chapter, no? So Cedric finally told the truth, but Harry doesn't believe him! What a turnout. I'm so sorry. I really don't think when I'm writing. -- As long as I can fill four to six pages, I'm good. Hehe. I try to make sense, though. Ha! I was able to escape from a near sex scene experience:D That's a very good thing. I know this is a rated M story, but I'd really like to get away from the inappropriate censored parts because, well, more often the not the story is left behind and sex is all the readers will be looking out for if there's too much of it. Anyway, thank you for reading. Keep the reviews coming, alright? So that I'll have the determination to finish this. I have three unfinished fanfics, mind you. Ah well. Bye! 


End file.
